Buen Soldado
by Veratos
Summary: Oneshot " Un soldado solo se rige por lo impuesto, solo una cosa debe mermar en su cabeza para conseguir la victoria, pero cuando un soldado ama eso ya no es más que una simple ilusión y el anhelo del retorno es más fuerte que la lucha y el honor ".


Marchamos triunfantes manteniendo en alto la estela de nuestro ideal, flameando entre los vientos salvajes guiados por la canción de la esperanza nuestros pies marchan y nosotros silenciamos a manos del tiempo y de tormentos, no somos más que peones y números tallados en metal, prontamente nombres olvidados bajo el seudónimo de héroes.

Son pesadas las armas que cargan entre sus manos, pesados los pies que trazan el camino por la selva, el calor sin tregua humedece sus enrojecidos rostros y mientras unos ríen y cantan una canción de gloriosa victoria otro en sus filas siente la melancolía por el anhelado retorno a su hogar; No, no a aquella simple habitación de hostal con pocas comodidades, hogar consideraba el recostar su cabeza en piernas tibias y admirar azulinos orbes que lo miran desde lo alto con amor, con unas manos que acarician con ternura sus cabellos mientras que la brisa los hace flotar entre la hierva, una sonrisa tímida entre multitudes y una dulce voz que susurra su nombre al son de desenfrenada pasión. Considerar hogar era el permanecer una tarde en silenciosa compañía solo cruzando miradas y bebiendo café observando el caer del sol en el horizonte, salir a caminar entre el frío o simplemente caer en la inevitable monotonía junto a ella, todo eso y más representaba para aquel soldado su hogar. En crueldad selvática no hay tiempo para el vicio o la entretención, al alba caminan cual espectros entre la maleza y la tundra, por las noches secan sus húmedas ropas al chirriante fuego mientras que sus apretados labios anhelan el sabor de un cigarrillo barato, de esos que solía comprar desde hace más de una década, fue de esas ansiedades nocturnas cuando la vio por primera vez en la usual tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas del día, comprando un amargo café para hacer amena la larga noche recorriendo calles y calles desoladas, vigilante y armada como un sueño, la ley y el orden en su máxima expresión bajo un uniforme entallado y un corto cabello rubio y despeinado, por supuesto que solo la miró de reojo esa vez, compró su cajetilla y se marchó con aquella visión angelical fresca en su memoria. La próxima vez fue él quien la buscó en las calles pasada de la media noche, quizás fue el destino que la puso una vez más en su camino y él no dudó en ir a saludar a tan bella jovencita que no era más que una pequeña gatita arisca mostrando su desconfianza y desdén ante su viejo repertorio de casanova. Las siguientes noches como si de un ritual se tratara la observó hasta que pudo deducir el momento idóneo donde podía acercarce amistosamente, llevando el típico café para ella y el vicio de la nicotina para él, poco a poco la desconfianza se transformó para sorpresa en hermosas sonrisas e inocentes bromas, otrs veces en enfados absurdos para terminar en gruñidos y sonrojos, no supo cuando su deseo por verla era más fuerte que su pasión por los cigarrillos baratos, a ella le molestaba el humo y tabaco pero lentamente fue aceptandolo y familiarizando las estelas disipadas con un gracioso pero encantador acento francés. El mal tiempo en Uganda es como el séptimo infierno, un día el sol en su máximo punto puede quemar cualquier piel desprotegida, por las estrelladas noches lluvia torrencial como si la purga del diluvio hubiera llegado para arrebatarle sus esperanzas por el anhelado y ardiente compañero sol tropical, mientras unos intentan protegerse entre gruesas hojas de palma él disfruta de la refrescante lluvia mojando su tostada piel, fría pero a la vez reconfortante, le hacía recordar la noche junto a ella en que la lluvia los atrapó desprevenidos, corrieron bajo árboles para protegerse y él envalentonado tomó su mano para guiarla bajo un techo, ella jadeaba cansada pero reía por la pequeña próxima anécdota, decía que debió hacerle caso a cierta persona y no ponerse aquella falda de tubo esa noche, él la encontraba preciosa, femenina sin esos rectos y acampanados pantalones de su uniforme para observar aquellas largas y torneadas piernas, por supuesto no fue discreto en mirarla y ella lo regañó con palabras rápidas, moviendo esos pequeños y rosados labios, una tentación y prontamente se convirtió en su nuevo vicio cuando esa misma noche pudo robar el primer beso solo para silenciarla, no era un beso de pasión ni uno catalogado como experto pero sí un beso de amor, su primer beso de amor.

Creemos que con llevar nuestros corazones a la lucha es suficiente, olvidamos todo aquello que nos daba un propósito antes de jalar por primera vez un gatillo, nuestro juramento es con la lucha y la victoria, mas nuestras almas permanecen atadas a quienes nos recuerdan entre canciones y fotografías.

Muchos soldados llevan viejas y arrugadas fotografías, las guardan con recelo y las exponen contando las historias tras ellas, un recuerdo que no es manchado ni con fuego ni sangre, algo que permanece intacto en sus moldeadas cabezas, unos narran anécdotas tristes de viejas tierras y otros de lujuria con una hermosa mujer desnuda en blanco y negro, él solo conserva una vieja y algo quemada fotografía de los días mas tiernos y felices de su amada, en la inocencia de su infancia junto a las personas que alguna vez amo y le arrebataron, por alguna razón nunca consideraron la adversidad ni el tiempo para plasmar su amor en una imagen ya que lo vivían cada día por las mañanas al despertar hasta la noche cuando su rostro era lo último que distinguía en la oscuridad para entregarse a sus encantadores sueños siendo arrullado por una tibia respiración en sus labios, ese día tampoco hubo tiempo suficiente para decir adiós porque no lo consideraban así, sino un simple "hasta pronto" que quedó suspendido entre el sonido del tren marchando y el llanto desconsolado de cientos de mujeres que se despedían de sus amados, pero ella no se despidió, solo lo besó tiernamente en los labios y le entregó su más preciado tesoro, sus recuerdos felices y el origen de su vida mientras que le susurraba el usual conjuro cada vez que partía y con eso le daba a entender que volvería una vez más a sus brazos, pero estaba seguro que una vez el tren se alejó aquel rostro sonriente se distorsionó y cristalinas lágrimas cayeron, leyó sus labios que musitaban su nombre y un "por favor, no mueras".

Si bien esas palabras eran crueles fue una promesa y una determinación, de no haberla conocido en ese corto periodo de tiempo no hubiera temido a la muerte ni mucho menos el morir por la causa, pero ahora había alguien que lo esperaba con café y cigarros, un nombre el cual decir para que su corazón se alterara, en sus casi tres décadas había conocido varias mujeres en sus travesías por el mundo, algunas eran nombres sin voz y otras cuerpos sin rostros, pero ella tenía nombre, rostro, encanto, corazón y un hermoso sentimiento que ambos descubrieron juntos; Lentamente sus compañeros perecen ya sea por una herida mal cuidada o por una hipotermia por las frías noches de Uganda, no hay condiciones favorables y humanas para ellos, incluso él llegó a perder uno de sus ojos por un disparo y ahora yace con una venda atada en su cabeza manchada por tierra, sudor y sangre, le da igual ese ojo perdido pero solo piensa en la consecuencia de que su amada lo vea así, quizás llore para luego consolarlo con un tierno beso sobre su hendidura vacía, quizás lo regañe por no tener cuidado o de pleno lo abandone por tener el recuerdo de la guerra siempre grabado en su rostro, no, él sabía que ella era comprensiva y el trato era solo el volver con vida.

Nuestros cuerpos marchan, cansados y sedientos buscando el inevitable fin, las canciones no son más que ecos pues ya hemos olvidado la tonada y melodía, solo escuchamos el incesante ruido de disparo tras disparo, caemos pero no nos levantamos más y así es como somos obligados a deambular por esos senderos buscando nuestro lugar.

El tiempo es hostil hasta con si mismo, da brincos de días a semanas y de semanas a meses hasta que se detiene en un punto sin retorno y podemos ser finalmente expectadores de la debilidad de la existencia humana, no decidimos el como pero sí el propósito para morir, el destino solo es guía en lo que nuestros deseos trazan en nuestras vidas. El fuego no cede como si las balas fueran eternas, pero por desgracia los soldados solo son eternos cuando mueren en combate y él esta viendo la eternidad frente a frente, lenta y dolorosamente cuando su pecho estalla y cae a esa húmeda tierra bajo una lluvia de artillería, es ensordecedor y ya no escucha la voz de sus camaradas pidiendo refuerzos o gritando sus últimos deseos al vacío antes de morir, unos rezan, otros maldicen pero él mira una última vez al horizonte oculto por el humo, hasta eso le recuerda a ella y de pronto la ve una vez mas en la terminal, sus labios musitando la cruel realidad de un leal y buen soldado, lo único de lo que se arrepiente es el no poder cumplir su promesa de volver junto a ella, esa foto en su pecho lentamente se torna carmín y a pesar de todo él sonríe porque la ve entre el humo y el cielo, la lluvia y la muerte, la ve caminando hacia él y está feliz porque puede verlo una vez más.

"Seras, mi Mignonette".

Sonríe y ríe de la forma más arrogante porque ahora no necesitaba nada más, ni una causa ni un propósito, ni una canción ni un número que lo identificara, ni ser héroe ni soldado, solo la necesitaba a ella para poder sentirse victorioso y alejarse de esas despiadadas tierras para emprender el retorno a su hogar a través del viento mientras que su ya cansado y débil cuerpo se queda para ser recordado como el soldado Pip Bernadotte, valiente e intrépido, soñador y amador de una buena mujer que sacó lo más humano de él y a cambio obtuvo solo una cosa; Su eterno e incondicional amor que perduró a pesar de su muerte y vivió por siempre en la memoria de Seras Victoria.


End file.
